


Touching

by catty_the_spy



Series: Tserillian!verse [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

Their foreheads are pressed together and Leonard sighs, eyes closed, sliding his head to the left and then the right, the skin pulling a little on each pass.

“You find this position stimulating,” Spock murmurs with faint surprise.

Leonard grunts and sighs, sliding his head back and forth and back and forth. He passes back again and pulls his head down till his temple rests against Spock’s cheek, then up again so the reverse is true. He does it again and switches sides, lips brushing against Spock’s in the transition.

Their fingers meet. They press their hands together and a burning tingle spreads across Leonard’s palms and down from the pads of his fingers.

 **Can I?** he asks and Spock hums his consent.

Leonard licks a long stripe up the side of Spock’s face, moaning as his partners pleasure bursts across his tongue. He grinds his hips without really thinking about it and Spock thrusts up against him in response.

Their lips meet again. Leonard searches out Spock’s tongue with his own, breathing sharply through his nose. Spock makes a rumbling noise deep within his chest that sends shivers up Leonard’s spine. Leonard pulls their lips apart to taste Spock’s skin again.

Spock’s skin is tacky in places Leonard’s tongue has been, and he rubs those places with his forehead, stretching up a little to lick and nip Spock’s ears.

Spock strokes his mate’s hands and wrists and Leonard eagerly reciprocates, the tingle spreading down his arms. Spock’s heart is pounding against Leonard’s stomach, and his own echoes loudly in his ears.

Leonard can feel Spock’s hardness beneath him, his own pressing into Spock’s torso.

 **What do you want?** Spock asks.

Leonard presses his nose into Spock’s hair and breathes into his ear. “To be with you.”

Fire explodes across his palms and he answers it with an explosion of his own.  



End file.
